


Fashion Intern

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was an intern for Glamour, Derek met the famous ice princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Intern

Derek had heard horror stories about fashion interns. That they were in charge of fetching coffee or whatever specific drink the fussy models wanted, that they had to perform the messy job of changing over ink for the photos, or just that they scrubbed toilets. Derek was fortunate (or perhaps unfortunate) enough to have the task of fetching drinks for the models. Never food, because that would be too messy and it would be only too easy for rival fashion magazines to snap a picture of a model actually eating.

Derek had just delivered the last drink, and was on his way to his break when he got an unexpected order in the form of a model approaching him.

“Hey, intern, can you grab me a hazelnut latte?” asked the woman.

“I’m going on my break,” said Derek, and then he actually got a look at the woman and almost bit his tongue off. This wasn’t just any fussy model asking for her drink, this was the best model that Glamour had. He immediately wished that he hadn’t snapped at her, and hoped that she wouldn’t freeze him on the spot. Or something.

“So am I, which is why I want the drink,” said Katja, crossing her arms over her chest. She always wore the same white ensemble between shoots, which was rather strange but Derek had seen stranger things here.

“Oh my gosh, Kate, I’m so sorry!” Derek stammered. “I-I just- please don’t hurt me!” He cringed back, and blushed when he heard Katja laughing at him.

“It’s Katja,” she corrected. She frowned at him, and he cringed back again. She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Just get me the drink, I’m thirsty.”

Derek made sure to get exactly the right drink, even going so far as to ask Katja what milk, how many sugars, how much of each ingredient, and the water temperature. She’d rolled her eyes and told him to ‘just get a normal drink before I have to resort to drinking your blood’. He’d scurried off quickly after that.

When he returned, carefully holding the coffee like it was a priceless artefact, Katja was sitting in his chair. Derek said nothing and simply sat on an upturned crate after handing her the drink. He watched her as she took a sip, which of course she noticed.

“Hmm, it’s too cold. Take it back and try again,” said Katja. Derek groaned and got up to repeat the errand, but she laughed and grabbed hold of his arm. “I’m just kidding, you idiot. Sit back down before I choke on my drink from laughing.” She giggled and then took another sip while he sat down. She looked more approachable like this, her eyes just looking blue instead of like ice. And she was on his level, which helped. She looked even more beautiful up close, her hair as white as freshly-fallen snow and her skin pale but not unhealthily so. No wonder she’d gotten the name of ‘ice princess’. 

“I guess the stories really are true,” said Derek without thinking.

“What stories?” asked Katja, a bit of ice returning to her eyes.

“That you’re an ice princess,” said Derek.

“Who calls me that?” asked Katja, her tone sharp.

“Everyone. You’re cold towards everyone, you know, like an ice princess,” said Derek.

“Oh, right, that,” said Katja, and laughed. It sounded a bit forced, but after she had another sip of her drink she composed herself.

“But you look like one too, you know? Like, your hair is white as snow and your eyes as blue as ice,” said Derek. Katja smiled at him, probably hearing the adoration in his voice.

Every intern who ever came to work for Glamour either did so because of the Ice Princess, or ended up falling for her. She suspected that Derek was the latter, but she had to be sure.

“So, Derek, what made you get an internship here?” asked Katja once her drink was half-finished. She hadn’t been kidding about being thirsty. And cold. The photographers seemed to be plotting to turn her into an actual ice princess.

“Oh, I just like taking photos,” said Derek.

“And the thought of taking photos of me didn’t play into that at all?” asked Katja.

“It may have,” said Derek. Katja sighed. So he was just another lovestruck intern. Maybe her powers were still luring men to her.

“Interns aren’t allowed to take photos of me or the other higher-status models,” said Katja. She reached into the pocket of her white coat and brought out a camera. “Officially, anyway. Here. Take, like, artsy photos of me drinking coffee or something.”

“Are you sure?” asked Derek. She’d tricked him before, after all.

“No, but I don’t feel like stringing you along like I do to every other intern. Take your photos and then decide if you really want to stay on here,” said Katja. She’d have to quit soon, anyway. The darkness was growing.

“Are you okay?” asked Derek. “You seem sad.”

“I’m fine,” said Katja. “I’m just tired, I’ve been working all day.” She smiled, hoping that her excuse had sounded sincere. She really didn’t want to stop being a model, even if her magic did draw men to her like iron filings to a magnet.

“Well you don’t need to work for this, I’ll just take some natural photos,” said Derek. “Uh, if that’s not weird.”

“Go ahead,” said Katja. He definitely felt some warmth in the smile she gave him then. It was the first photo that he took with that camera, and the one that was eventually used as the face of Glamour.

Even after Katja left due to vague ‘family reasons’, Derek stayed on at Glamour. Her gift of a camera had seen him get a full job as a photographer there, and he finally reached the stage of photographing the higher-status models. But he never forgot the ice princess, or her kind gift.


End file.
